I believe I Won
by itpaystoberoode
Summary: lol based off roleplay Indy Wrestler Jessica James has a bet with TNA Star Alex Shelley  Smut kind of its humorous i think.


It seemed that she'd be able to kick his ass. It had been a few days since they had originally planned this. This had come up, but now they were both free and it was going to happen. Her and Alex together seemed to equal trouble, like when they had gone to the bar the other night. Bouncing around the living room she laughed to herself. To say the least Jess was slightly hyper at the moment as she pulled her black locks up into a pony tail.

A knock on the door signaled he was here, and she all but ran to the door. She was a little excited, especially since Shelley was such a flirt and she had fun with their playful flirty banter. "Hey." She said with a small giggle as she let him in. Once they were in the living room she raised an eyebrow seeing that he had no shirt on underneath his leather jacket. "You do that to try and distract me from winning?" she asked causing him to laugh. "No was that what you were trying to do?" He said pointing to her own outfit that consisted of a tank top and a pair of short shorts. "Because it isn't working." He said chuckling. "Honey if I wanted to distract you I'd be in lingerie or nothing at all." She said winking at him.

Alex chuckled lightly his gaze flickering over her form. "Don't worry you'll be naked soon enough." He said with a smirk. Jessica only raised her eyebrow at him. "Oh really now?" she asked. Not that she'd mind that but he didn't need to know that. "Let's get started." He said changing the subject as they locked up. Alex got the upper hand first, bending her arm backwards behind her, and bending her forwards. Jess grunted faintly, as she squirmed to get out of it. " Now come on Jess I didn't think you'd give up that easily." He said, causing her to snort, as she got out of the hold, flipping him over her back so he was on the floor. "Who said anything about me giving up?" she asked with a grin looking down at him from where she sat on his stomach.

Alex grinned at her as he suddenly, shifted so he had her pinned below him. He grabbed her wrists pinning them above her head with one hand. Jess frowned faintly pulling at the restraint to test it, pouting when she would be able to get free for the moment. "Hm What to do now that I have you right where I want you?" He smirked as he trailed his finger along her lips, and down the side of her neck. "Tease" She muttered gasping as she squirmed below him. Alex smirked licking his lips, hooking her leg up on his shoulder. He moved a little liking the new angle as he moved his hips against her. Jessica moaned softly, her back arching as she pressed herself against him. "Give up?" Alex asked biting his lip, to keep himself from moaning. She licked her lips panting already as she watched him. "No." she finally answered. "Good" was his only response as he leaned down kissing her roughly. It was clear where this was leading to.

Letting go of her hands he moved them along her sides, playing at the hem of her shirt for a moment before pulling it up and over her head. Once her shirt and bra were gone, he worked on getting the short shorts off, gasping faintly she moved against him purposely. He stood watching her as he quickly stripped out of his own pants. "God woman you'll be the death of me." He muttered looking down at her. Jess snorted faintly watching him. "I doubt that boy. You'll be the one killing me if you make my heart race anymore." She said grinning as he nestled himself between her legs. "Well than we'll have to fix that." He said with a grin as he slid inside her. He moved slowly at first. "Faster." Jess moaned out bucking against him. Alex grunted faintly, as he stopped for a moment, as he picked her up and pinned her against the wall. She groaned wrapping her arms and legs around him. "God you're so tight." He gasped into her ear as he continued. "Harder…faster." She moaned out again her nails digging into his shoulders. Complying with her wishes he sped up, biting at her neck, grinning at the moan that passed her lips. Jess moaned his name as she came, Alex doing the same a few minutes later. He carefully let their bodies slide down the wall. He chuckled lightly watching her. " I do believe I won." He said with a smirk. "Oh really now? "Jess said breathing heavily. "Just wait for round two."


End file.
